Kids of all ages enjoy a bath time; especially they enjoy the opportunity to play in the bathtub and use the time to splash around in the water and/or to play with toys. Playtime in a bathtub can in many cases result in large volumes of water being splashed on a supervising caregiver or onto the floor or other adjacent surfaces. Excess water on a floor can result in hazardously slick conditions for children and caregivers alike. Furthermore, excess water on a floor and other adjacent surfaces can also result in water damage to these surfaces or a possible growth of mold and bacteria that can also affect the health of children and caregivers alike.
Thus, there is a need for articles and methods of using the same to prevent water splash and protect adjacent surfaces from the water damage, while providing adequate visibility for the caregivers.